Alawys have, Always will
by truelovenaruhina
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata are sent alone on a mission to a small village of Kinoko, Naruto starts to fall for the girl that already on the ground for him. Also the life afterwards
1. Book1 Ch1 The Mission

**Naruhina Fan Fiction**

_Ch.1 The Mission_

**PLZ READ!!**

I'd like to say this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, before I put up my next one id like for you to review and comment on it. Here is the key

_Italics-_thoughts

**bold-**exclamation

underline-flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another beautiful day in Konaha. The rivers glistened as the sun beat down on them. The town shoppers scurried back and forth to stores as the last rush continued before the sunset.

Near the Lake a stone skips across all the way to the other end just to plop back in the water. A Young man about the age of 18 stands at the waters edge. His yellow hair spikes up and his blue eyes seem to match the clear blue of the sky. He took a deep sigh and thought softly to himself with a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"_What's wrong here!? I can't figure it out! Ever since I got back from training with Jiraya something doesn't feel right what could it--_"

His thoughts were cut short as a puff of smoke appeared behind him and a man in a white tunic emerged

Naruto quickly turned around and pulled a kunai from his sleeve, just to bring it back after realizing who it was.

"Neji!Don't do that to me!If I didn't see you, you'd probably have a huge pool of blood under you!" He pulled his hand up to his head a grinned.

"Hn...i doubt that Baka, anyway Tsunade needs to talk to you immediately" With that Neji turned and walked away. Naruto could barely tell at a far distance, but he swore he saw TenTen jump on his back and both of them started to laugh...

He felt a ping in his heart,"_What the?What was that..."_ He shook his head and smiled. He started to run off towards the Hokage Tower at a sprinting pace

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where is that fool!" an enraged Tsunade yelled at no one. "Leave it to him to be late!" She leaned over her desk again and read the report again for the hundredth time she wondered if what she was doing was right...The door burst open as a boy ran trough them.

"Granny Tsunade!!Neji told me you were looking for me!" he looked at her and narrowed his star but still kept his soft looking eyes."Is it a mission?"he questioned her hopefully.

She just smiled and shook her head "_I've never seen anyone this excited over a mission-_Yes Naruto it is_"_

He smiled and looked around "Wh...? No one else is here..."

Tsunade smiled gave him a look that he was uncomfortable to be around"She will be here soon"

"Hmmmm..." Naruto grunted out "Just one other person?Who is it?" as if on cue, the door opened slowly and a girl about the age of 18 walked in. She had long purple hair and eyes to match. She was small and frail, but very beautiful.

"Ahhhh! Hello Hinata-Chan!" he smiled at her and pulled his hand to his head again.

"O-oh h-h-hello Naruto-Kun."She blushed a slight pink and walked next to him.

"Hinata, Naruto. Listen carefully and I will explain what you are doing here" They both nodded and narrowed there view towards her.

"We have recently been reported of some strange going ons in a small village near the border of the Fire Country." She took a drink of her sake and continued "Mysterious kidnappings have victimized three young women all of the age of 9. Hinata and Naruto winced at this piece of information.

"They have specifically paid us to send two ninja to help them at a high price "Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other "You to will be sent in to find and engage the kidnappers. They are reported amateur, but you must surveillance them for one weak before attacking." She got up and handed them each a photo. One picture showed a bald man with a missing arm standing next to two huge men with katanas at there sides. Another had a picture of a small man with a hook for a hand.

"These two men have been targeted as the kidnappers. The village has no ninja of itself to solve this problem that is why they have hired us"Tsunade looked up at the ceiling

"You two are to go under cover as a couple on vacation..." Hinata **and** Naruto turned a deep shade of red (Hinata darker of course)

"Y-y-OOo-u w-w-want u-s to pretend to b-b-b-e a couple?!" Hinata managed to studder out. She was about to faint right then and there but refused to, she wouldn't show weakness in front of the Hokage, not in the clan she belonged to.

"Yes, that is correct" she winked at Naruto and gave him a sly smile. Now he turned the same color as Hinata.

"You set to go tomorrow, pack your ninja tools. But, bring normal clothes to wear. You have to fit in for your surveillance, here are your directions to the village."

Naruto shook his head "Alright then shall we get ready, dear" He gave Hinata a grin.

Hinata was on the brink of fainting but she was too shocked when Naruto lifted her by her waist, bridal style, and laughed.

"Naruto you will not! Put me down!" The Hyuga screamed He just smiled and started running towards the door.

"Haheh...well she fits him well..."Tsunade said to herself as she grinned and laughed out loud

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the day of the mission and Hinata was getting ready she was thinking to herself while she dressed "_I'm going to be alone with Naruto-Kun for a whole week...Please Kami don't let me faint in front of him again." _she sighed to herself and blushed "Maybe..just maybe he'll actually start to like me for real..."

"Who will actually start to like you?" Hinata turned to look at her younger sister, Hanibi. The violet haired heiress gasped as she realized she said it out-loud.

"I-I-I u-umm" She dropped her head to the ground deeply embarrassed.

Hanibi smiled at her older sister "Don't worry Hinata your secrets safe with me but you have to promise me one thing..." Hinata looked questioningly at her sister but nodded

"You'll tell him"

Hinata's eyes turned to the size of saucers and she blushed madly. "T-t-tell h-h-him?"

Hanibi just looked at her " you promised" with that she walked away. Hinata knew better than to dishonor her sister, but she couldn't imagine doing what she was to do.

But she gathered all her courage and hopped out towards the main gate .

Not only had she taken all her courage but she left something she usually always had, she left a hint of her shyness behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was waiting by the main gate for Hinata. His sack had been packed full of ninja tools,scrolls,some cloths, and instant ramen. Tsunade had been nice enough to give them a room big enough to be a house.

He smiled a sly grin as Hinata turned the corner and slowly walked towards him. When she got there he laughed "Hinata whats wrong? You seem flushed and your blushing." Hinata just blushed even more.

He laughed again and he put his arm around her neck "Shall we start our trip, honey" He grinned and she blushed madly wondering how she could possibly tell him about her deep secret. Little did she know Naruto had a deeper and darker secret than hers...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wooohooo! My first part is done hope you liked it!Sorry if it's short the next will be longer, I promise. If you did, give me a review. Unless it constructive criticism please no negative reviews XD


	2. Book1 Ch2 In The Village Of Kinoko

**CH. 2**

_In The Village of Kinoko_

After a day long journey they finally arrived at the small village of Kinoko at about six thirty. The two ninja showed there headbands to the officials and had been briefed for their mission. Naruto and Hinata had settled into there room and went out for a meal.

"Well aren't you two the cutest thing!" The young women across the counter of the ramen shop was smiling with her eyes closed looking at the deep red Hinata.

Naruto wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders and grinned slyly at her. "Thanks for the meal it w-w-was a r-r-real-lly gr-r-reat" Hinata blushed and started to take out some money from her pocket. Naruto just grabbed her hand and put some money on the counter.

"I don't think so Hinata-Chan! Let me take care of it!-Thank you!" He pulled Hinata up bridal style, again, and ran aimlessly through the village. The store owner just rested her head on her palms "Awwwwwwwwww...there perfect together..."

"Naruto stop it!! Put me down! The wind's hitting my face!" unintentionally she put her head against Naruto's neck. The blond ninja looked down at Hinata and his face turned a slight shade of pink to match hers. He stopped and put her down abruptly. He smiled awkwardly. They just seemed to look at each other for eternity until Hinata broke the silence with a gasp.

"Oh Naruto it's so beautiful!" She was right. They were a top a tall hill looking on to the lake. The sun was just setting and the sun was resting halfway on a large lake shining a purple glow across the sky.

"It's so beautiful..." Hinata said as she gazed across the sky.

"Just like you..." Naruto was amazed at himself for saying such a thing ,but it felt... right...Hinata's eyes grew big and she looked over at him "y-y-o-ou t-t-hink i-i-i'm b-e-u-u-u-t-t-ti-f-ul?!" She shaded pink, staggered around, and fell to the ground.

"H-H-HINATA!!" Before she could fall to the ground she grabbed her and leaned her against a tree. He looked into her eyes. Different then he ever had. The way Hinata had since they met.

He leaned in closer towards her and twirled her hair around his finger. Hinata's eyes opened up slightly and she saw a strand off yellow hair leaning in by her. "Naruuuuto" Next thing she knew his lips were being pressed on hers. Naruto pulled back slightly.

"Hinata...I-i-i really l-l-ike you..."He managed to studder out. Hinata looked up at him in surprise "Y-y-y-ou l-l-like me!?" As if coming out of her shell she embraced him with a hug.

"I really like you ,too, Naruto" She said slightly into his ears

"Hinata"he said gently,"you didn't studder"He smiled and forced himself to pull back and look into her eyes. "We should head back to the hotel"

"You're right. Oh I wish we could stay here forever..." she looked up at him, he looked at her. Once again he brought the girl up into his arms but not as a friend, but as his violet princess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrived at the hotel, they noticed that the hotel had only one bed considering that the manager had been aware that this was a married couple.

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was turning a slight shade of pink. They closed the door behind them and Naruto looked at her again he sighed and began to speak.

"You can have the bed Hinata-Chan." He sighed again,groaned a little, and cursed under his breath and began to get some extra sheets on the floor. He took of his shirt and started to get comfortable when he looked up to see Hinata looking at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing down there? I want you to stay with me tonight...We are a couple aren't we?" Naruto started to come up towards her and he snuggled next to her in the bed. He looked into her eyes and started to twirl her hair.

"Naruto-Kun..."she stopped and two tears fell down her face and she looked up at him with a look of concern "I-I-I-I l-ov-v-ve y-ou..." The blond ninja looked down at her and he embraced her tightly.

"I love you,too, Hinata-Chan...alway have and always will" Hinata Gave a huge smile and they fell asleep in each others arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was shining in the sky in the village of Kinoko. The lake was glistening and a smell of food and forest was in the air. We see a women and a man walking through the town, hand in hand.

"Such a beautiful day,huh, Hinata?"he smiled and looked at her small fragile face.

"Yeah Naruto its such a great morning!" she giggled and smiled.

He looked over at her and whispered into her ear "We should probably start our mission." He sighed and brought his head back "But I wish we could just enjoy this beautiful day"

"You're right Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said as she looked up at him again "Where should we start?"

"Well according to the village officials they have been seen around hanging around the hot springs. We should start there. How about we get a day at them?"He looked over at the violet flower and gave a sly smile (and a hardly noticeable blush),"I hear they have mixed bathing today."

Hinata looked at him and giggled "alright Naruto-Kun sounds like fun"

They started to walk off down the road hand in hand when Hinata leaned in closer to Naruto and leaned her head on his chest.

When they arrived at the hot springs it was warm and steam was rising in the back round.

"Mixed bathing for two please" Naruto said as he smiled and handed money to the man at the counter.

Naruto's eyes grew big and Hinata gasped as a hook slammed down on the money.

"Hn...To your left are the changing rooms and the springs are right outside the south end"

He gave a cruel smile and showed his three golden teeth. Naruto grabbed Hinata tight and scurried with her to the door. When they got inside and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Naruto-Kun that was..."

"I know...he's even scarier in person. But at least we've got one of our objectives targeted" he looked at the violet princess and squeezed her tight "Be careful around him, I'm not going to lose you." he looked down at the ground "Ive been alone forever and you've made me feel special...and I'm not going to lose you here, not now, not ever..."

Naruto felt a pair of lips touch his and then slightly pull back "Naruto your not going to lose me , I'll be here forever, because... I love you, always have, always will."

They gave each other a quick smile and changed for the hot springs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ahhhhhhh, this feels good Hina-H-h-hey st-t-top that!It tickles!"he giggled and laughed as Hinata moved her hand back and forth on his stomach.

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto's stomach. Their was a marking that seemed to be something of a symbol that had nine curved tail like marking surrounding a circle.

"Naruto what is..." Naruto tensed up. "_Its now or never you have to tell her! But what if she despises me like everyone else? You have to take a shot other wise you'll never be happy. Okay here it goes._"He looked up at her with a quite serious face.

"Hinata what do you know about the legend of the Kyubbi?"

She was a little curious and worried, but she answered anyway.

"Well, I know that the Kyubbi attacked Konaha 16 years ago and the Fourth Hokage killed him by sacrificing his own life, Why?

Ignoring her question he kept going on "Well thats partially true..." She looked at him questioningly.

"The truth is that not even the Fourth could kill the Kyubbi so instead he sealed the Kyubbi into a vessel, a human vessel" He dropped his head and barely whispered out,

"That vessel was me, Naruto Uzamaki, that is why all the adults in the village have hated me. I'm sorry I never told you I just thought you wouldn't...see me the same-" He stopped as a pair of lips compressed onto his.

"Naruto why would you think that? Your you not the Kyubbi. You are you, Naruto. Nothing will change that. Because I love **you** always have, always will."He looked up at her, smiled, and embraced her tightly.

They pulled back as they noticed someone coming into the spring.

He was missing one of his arms

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a long day of surveillance (after play in the springs .) They had been able to see the two targets engaging in a conversation in which the smaller one handed the larger man a large sum of money and the larger man giving him a picture, which Hinata had described as a horrible picture she could not describe for being so terrible. All she could say was that another girls life had been claimed.

There were back in the hotel and Hinata was sitting on the bed and Naruto came over to her...

"Hinata-Chan whats wrong? You seem sad." He stared at her sympathetically with a look of concern on his face.

"Its just when I saw that picture...It was just so horrifying" she stopped and looked up at her love.

"We have to stop those men before they hurt anyone else!...or me..." A tear fell down both cheeks.

"C-Mon honey don't cry! I promise we will stop those men if its the last thing I do..."He brought his finger to her chin and brought it up to his face so she was looking at him.

"I wont let them hurt you, not now, not ever." She looked up at him and smiled. "Because, I love you...always have always will." They pulled each other into a kiss and they fell side to their side on the bed still combined in a kiss. Naruto heard a unzipping sound and his chest on the bare air...

I'll let your imaginations take it away from here ;-)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya chapter two is finished!Told ya it be longer. I got them together, ya .Hope you liked it. Now id like some reviews please! The next one should be up by the end of the weekend.

So don't complain.(lol jk)

_Next Time: Disaster_


	3. Book1 Ch3 Disaster and Return

Ch.3

Disaster and Return

A Layer of clouds covered the whole sky across the village. Rain poured down like gunfire and a shot of lightning flew through the sky.

"AH" a disturbed Naruto woke up abruptly to the roar of thunder. He relaxed and rolled on top of his violet flower to his right.

"Good morning,sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Yaaaaaaaawn Ahhhhhhhh, good morning Naruto..." she smiled up at him a kissed him back.

"I guess since we've targeted those men and our orders say not to take action till one week it looks like we have four more days to ourselves." she giggled and stared into his light ocean eyes,"What do you wanna do?"

He just gave her a sly smile and started to kiss her again.

He whispered into her ear "I wanna stay here forever with you" Hinata giggled and blushed and started to kiss his cheek.

_**One hour later**_

"Heheh, Naruto stop! Get us under a tarp or something!" Naruto was carrying Hinata, again through the village in the pouring rain.

"Why? You look so cute in the rain" They both laughed and Naruto stopped under a large willow tree. They were both drenched and they were staring in each others eyes. Naruto grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her when...

"**Earth style, Earth Cell Jutsu!"**

Hinata was captured in a circular ball of Earth and Naruto turned two see two men standing there with a straight face.

"Get the boy, too." a small man said with a hand for a hook.

"To hell with that! Give my Hinata-Chan back or I'll kill you both!" A small blue sphere started to spin in his right hand.

"**Earth style, Rock Tornado Jutsu!"**

Naruto had been thrust to the ground and he shot his hand up in the air towards the ball of earth "Hiiiiiiiiiinaaaataa..." and he then faded to black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Where am I?_" A groggy Naruto woke up and tried to bring his hand to his head but he could move his hand.

He turned his head to see both of his arms chained to a wall.

"Ahhhh, looks like the little shits coming around." a voice said as Naruto looked up. "I wanted him to see this..."

"Why you little-" he stopped as he saw Hinata lying down on the ground five feet away from him, unconscious.

"Awwww, young love. The worst kind." The taller man snorted.

" If you as so much as touch a hair on her head I will kill the both of you!" Naruto screamed as fangs started to develop on his teeth and a red chakra started to grow around him.

"I'm not scared of y-" the smaller mans sentence was cut short as the chains around Naruto's hands began to flare and then explode.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto charged forward with a glowing blue sphere in his hand

"RASENGAN!" Caught in shock the smaller man had no time to react and was sent flying trough the wall behind him. He turned to attack the other man, but he had gotten away and standing by Hinata with a sheathed katana.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He bent down towards her and was about to grab her when...

"**Jyuken!"**

The man was thrust up and slammed into the above wall. With a groan he fell down holding his stomach.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran over to Naruto with tears running down her face. She tackled him to the ground and snuggled her face into his chest still sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto began stroking her hair as he brought her to her feet.

"Its okay now, those men can't hurt you any longer." She couldn't stop sobbing

"Hinata please I can't stand to watch you cry!" Naruto couldn't help but start crying himself and he pulled her tighter.

"We should go, lets leave this awful place, and go home" Naruto lifted Hinata up, again

"Ya lets go home, Naruto..." and Naruto walked off, with Hinata in his hands, into the sunset.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What are you two doing back!" Naruto showed up with Hinata at Tsunade's office two days early.

"Calm down, Granny Tsunade! Our mission was a success and we got back safe so please calm down."

"Okay, Okay. Just answer me one thing, if your mission is done and your no longer undercover why are you still holding Hinata?" Tsunade gave them a sly smile.

Both Naruto and Hinata went red and Hinata jumped out of his arms.

"Well...hehehe were kinda together" Naruto looked at Hinata who was already looking at him and they intertwined hands.

Tsunade just shook her head and smiled "Took you long enough,eh, Naruto?"

"W-w-w-w-hat are you talking about?" Naruto blushed and Hinata just giggled. Tsunade laughed and dismissed them.

"Hey, Naruto since we've come back there is something I want to ask you" She looked up at him with a serious face "I was wondering if I could...m-m-move in w-w-with you...-_please say yes, please say yes_"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled "Of course Hinata, Theres no doubt in my mind I wanna live with you"

"Oh, Naruto!" She tackled him and she fell on him onto the ground."I love you always have, always will"

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. She pulled back and they both lay on the ground looking up at the stars

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay part three is done, ya! Only two more parts left and then I'll start book 2, Now you know what I'm going to ask but I'll say it anyway. Reviews please!

_Next Chapter:_

_Ch 4- resolutions_


	4. Book1 Ch4 Resolution

CH. 4

_Resolutions_

Its been 2 years since the mission and we see Naruto and Hinata happily enjoying a meal in the park around eight o'clock

"Its such a beautiful night Naruto..." The lied down next to each other and Naruto looked at her with an anxious face.

"_C'mon Naruto It's now or never"_ He sat up and brought her with him.

"Hinata, 2 years ago a person came into my life that I don't think I could ever live without. Now she is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with that person." He got down on one Knee and Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, you are that person. And that is why I'm asking you..." He took a little black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with a diamond on the top. Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto smiled up at his violet princess.

"Oh Naruto, of course I'll marry you" Now they were both crying and embraced in each others arms.

"I love you Naruto" She was poring tears of happiness and gasping for air.

Naruto was equally crying but a little more calm"I love you too Hinata, always have, always will" He slipped the ring on her finger smiled at her, and kissed her under the moonlight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is he! It's just like him to be late on my wedding day! He's supposed to be my best man!" An anxious Naruto was pacing a small room in a black tuxedo.

"Naruto calm down he'll be here, I admit it is troublesome he's not here, but it's Sasuke what did you expect?" Shikamaru said as he leaned up against a wall.

"Ya Naruto keep your pants on, I'm not going to be late for your wedding." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto shaking his head.

"Ahh, Sasuke your finally here!" Music could be heard outside.

"Okay, show time. How do I look?"

"Just get out there dope." Sasuke grinned at him and Naruto nodded his head.

He started to walk down the aisle. He could see many of his friends in the pews. Jiraya was smiling and Tsunade was grining and crying.

Kakashi was holding onto Anko and they were both giving him a thumbs up. Chouji, for once, was not eating. Kurani was sobbing into Asuma's arm who was just blushing He stepped up onto the top platform near the priest.

"Here comes the bride" started to play as Hinata walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with her father. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen were behind her, all of them sobbing.

Hinata was wearing a long White gown and a veil over her face, even though you could still see her crying within the veil.

Hiashi let her to Naruto who grabbed both of her arms.

"You may be seated" The priest instructed.

_Instead of going through the whole marriage ceremony, I'll skip to the "I Do's"_

"Naruto Uzamaki, do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Hinata Hyuga do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Naruto lifted her veil and kissed her lovingly.

A roar of applause exploded from the pews. Naruto lifted Hinata up and ran down the Isle with her in his arms. The crowd followed them outside as Naruto and Hinata waved behind them. They ran into the sunset with a smile on there face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are, you can open your eyes now, honey!" Hinata opened her eyes and gasped.

"Naruto, this is-" Hinata and Naruto were standing outside a small village called Kinoko, near the lake where the sun was setting in the sky.

"Naruto, you remembered..."she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How could I forget, this is the place that a beautiful angel came into my life."

Hinata giggled and smiled at him, as she did they said in unison

"I love you always have, always will"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awwwwwww, happy ending!!Nope its only the beginning! I still have one more chapter to this book and several more books after this so please review! XD


	5. Book1 Ch5 A New Begining

Ch.5

_A New Beginning _

"A-A-A-re you sure?" Hinata said as she looked up at Tsunade with an astonished face. They were both sitting in a small room with hospital equipment and Tsunade was looking down at a clipboard.

"There's no doubt." She looked up from the clipboard and smiled." Is there something wrong?"

"No! This great news I have to go, Thank you Hokage-Sama." Hinata was smiling uncontrollably and her eyes started to form water.

"_I can't wait to tell him."_ She giggled and ran off towards home.

"Hmmmm, I wonder how Naruto will react..." Tsunade smiled and looked over the chart again, "Yup, theres no doubt about it..." she brought her head up to the ceiling and laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked up as Hinata walked through the door, "Hinata where have you been! Your 15 minutes later then you said you'd be, I missed you" Naruto sprung up and swept her off her feet.

"How's my little angel today." He rubbed his nose on hers and she giggled.

"Like I'm in Heaven." She responded as Naruto brought her over to the couch and lay her down and he rest on top of her.

"You look so beautiful today..." he kissed her tenderly on the lips and Hinata pulled back after a long minute.

"There's something I need to tell you." She brought him up and she had a serious face, Naruto was smiling happily at her.

"Okay, what is it?" He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and her eyes started to water.

"Promise you won't get mad or angry no matter what it is..." Hinata said as she looked at him with her violet eyes.

"Sweetheart, Nothing you could say could make me angry, as long as it makes you happy."he kissed her on the cheek and tilted his head questioningly, "So, what is it?"

"Well, after my check up today at Tsunade's office she gave me some news, big news..." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Naruto, your going to be a daddy." Naruto's jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"N-N-Naruto! I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry please don't be mad!" Hinata staggered as she saw Naruto's reaction. She braced for what would happen next.

"Hinata, I'm not mad, really. I'm really happy! This is great news, theres nothing to be sorry about. I...just can't believe I'm going to be a dad, this is amazing!" He embraced her and she hugged him back. They pulled themselves back and kissed each other.

"I love you Naruto always have, always will..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been 9 months after the news and Hinata and Naruto are walking in the park. Hinata has a bump around her stomach and is laughing happily.

"Hinata, don't work too hard. Your due in a couple of days!"Naruto said as he sat her down a bench.

"Oh Naruto, I'm just walking I'll be fine. You worry too much." He stuck her tongue out at him and she giggled.

"C-Mon, Hinata I'm just looking out for you and the baby." He rubbed his hand on Hinata's stomach and smiled at her with his handsome face.

"So, Hinata, when is the baby due?" Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Sakura standing arm in arm with Sasuke. She smiled at them at them and looked up at Sasuke.

"Actually in a couple of days, so how's Hinako?" Hinata replied

"He's fine. Me and Sasuke just put him to sleep." Sasuke let go of Sakura and revealed a little boy with dark blue hair and jade green eyes, the boy yawned and brought his tiny thumb to his mouth.

Naruto and he Hinata smiled and Hinata let out an "Awwwwwww" as he yawned.

"He's so cute, you guys got a great young boy there." Hinata smiled and glanced over at Naruto. He started to rub her stomach and Sasuke and Sakura said their goodbyes and headed off.

"You sure your alright, sweetheart? You look a little pale..." Naruto said and grabbed her by her sides...

"Naruto..." Her eyes opened wide and she leaned up against him quickly,"I-I-It's t-t-time"

Naruto picked her up and lifted him into his arm "Right. Lets go honey." She put her head onto his chest and in an orange and black blur they were gone, off rushing towards the Hospital

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata and Naruto reached the hospital and she was transported into a wheelchair where Naruto was running by her side squeezing her hand.

"I'm here, sweetheart I won't leave you we'll get through this, together" she was transported into a room and several hours later crying could be heard from inside the room.

Naruto was lying next to Hinata who was holding a little girl with a beautiful set of ocean blue eyes. Her hair was long and violet and she had a small frail body, but looked very strong and beautiful.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and gave the other a kiss and snuggled close to the baby where they fell asleep lying there together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, guess what? Book 1 is finished but I still have several more to go but first I must decide on a name for their baby. Instead of taking the time myself to come up with one (because I am too lazy) I'll have my audience decide. Just simply give me a name in the review and whichever one I like best will be chosen. Oh and who ever gets that name chosen also gets to chose the next book series I do (still Naruhina) well, thanks for reading and hope you like it


	6. Book2 Ch1 Crystal Clear

Book 2

Ch.1

_Crystal Clear_

A beautiful morning in Konaha. The Sun is shining and shoppers are slowly packing into the market square. In the Uzamaki house...

"Good morning sweetheart." Naruto was standing over Hinata who was laying down in bed. He had a small bed table with breakfast and a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh my, Naruto thank you so much you didn't have to do this for me!" she slowly sat up and leaned in and kissed him.

Naruto brought the breakfast tray down to her and left the room. About a minute later he came back with the baby in his arms, sleeping soundly in dark blue pajamas. Hinata looked up from her breakfast and smiled. Naruto laid down next to her with the baby girl still cradled in arms.

"How are my girls doing today?" Naruto kissed them both on the cheek and snuggled close to Hinata.

Hinata looked at him and asked "Did you feed Crystal?"

Naruto smiled at her "Of course. Unless your tired, you want to go for a walk?"

"sounds like fun"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata are walking in the park with the baby cradled in Hinata's arms.

"How did I get so lucky, Hinata?" Hinata looked up at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I have a beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter, and great friends. I don't think my life could get any better then this." Hinata looked up at him and giggled.

"Oh, Naruto thats so sweet...But still-" Her sentence was cut short as a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. A man in an AMBU mask came out from the smoke and lifted his head.

"Naruto-Sama-"

"_Sama?_" Naruto thought to himself.

"- Tsunade wants to speak with you," he looked up at Hinata and Crystal, "and you, too." a puff of smoke appeared and he was gone.

"Why would Tsunade want the both-" she looked down at Crystal, "Three of us? And ANBU?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her and they began to walk off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tsunade what did you want to see us about? And why aren't we in your office?" Naruto asked. They were in the living quarters of the Hokage tower.

She didn't answer his question just began to speak.

"Naruto, after your battle with the Akutski leader the elders have had several meetings involving the future of the leaf village. The next Hokage." Naruto looked a bit shocked.

"After the discussions it was final. The next Hokage will start work one week from now, so I have time to move out."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and Hinata started to form water under her eyes.

She smiled at them and narrowed her stare towards them "Welcome home Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki, Welcome home"

Naruto embraced Hinata and they both started to cry.

"It's always been your dream right, Hokage-Sama?" she laughed, but Naruto just kept crying. He moved his head to her ear.

"Looks like my life did get better." He kissed her and took Crystal in his arms.

"You move in tomorrow. The announcement will be held in three days time." She moved over to a small door and opened it. She pulled out a white gown with red stripes and a matching cap.

"These are for you, Hokage." this time she said it with a straight face and she walked by the door grabbing a suitcase. She turned around and looked at him.

"Now I don't have to deal with that damn paperwork. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to Tazuka town-"She turned around and screamed out the door, "SSSHHHIIZZUUNNNEE!"

Naruto and Hinata went blank in the face as Tsunade walked out of the door and closed it.

"O-O-Okaaaaaaaay...that was pretty weired." Naruto looked at Hinata and they both started to laugh, but stopped when Crystal started to cry. Naruto looked down at her and began to bounce her in his arms. She calmed down quickly and fell asleep. Hinata leaned up against Naruto's chest and they both walked off towards home to pack their things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hinata I think thats everything, you ready to go now?" Naruto asked, he was sitting on the couch looking around at the suitcases piled around him.

"Ya almost, but first..." she grabbed Naruto and ran him into the the bedroom, giggling. They closed the door behind them.

_**Ummmmmmm...lets give them there privacy and go to the training grounds**_

_Clank_

"Don't you think your being a little to serious Sasuke!" TenTen was yelling from the side along with Sakura as Sasuke and Neji were in the heat of battle.

"Hn...not if I plan to surpass Naruto, Heya! Fire style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke made a few hand signs and a fireball blazed out of his mouth.

Neji easily dodged it at appeared behind Sasuke. "Jyuken!" he slammed Sasuke into a nearby tree, but all that was seen was puff of smoke.

"EH!?Where is he now?"Neji looked around and couldn't see anything, "Fine, Byukugan!" His head strained and his eyes went blank "What? I still can't see him! Unless..." He turned around to see Sasuke flying towards him with a spark of lightning in his hand.

"Chidori!!" Neji was flown all the way across the field into a log. He grunted and got up clenching his stomach.

"So, you were able to target my blind spot. Hehehehe too bad I got you..." Neji chuckled to himself as he thrust his hand in the air and a blast of wind came out towards Sasuke. He appeared behind him and kicked him into the blast. Sasuke was about to fall to the ground when Neji appeared below him again.

"64 palm strike!" He began to attack Sasuke in multiple chakra points and Sasuke began to bleed from the mouth.

Just as Neji was about to deal the last blow Sasuke grabbed him and with an amazing burst of strength he tossed him into a rock. He tried to get up, but he was bound by Sasuke's wire. He lunged at the bound Neji and struck him in the stomach. They both fell to the ground and laid their unconscious.

"AH! Neji, Sasuke!" TenTen ran to their sides. Sakura came running too. They both looked at each other, shook their heads, and laughed.

"They work too hard,eh, Sakura, TenTen" They both turned their heads to see Hinata and Naruto with Crystal in Naruto's arms.

"Oh, hello Naruto, Hinata. Oh look at her she's so cute!" TenTen sat Neji against a tree and took Crystal from Naruto's hands. She smiled at them and rocked the baby gently in her arms.

Sakura leaned Sasuke against the same tree and ran over to them. She took Crystal from TenTen and smiled.

"She got Hinata's looks and Naruto's eyes."She giggled and gave her back to Naruto.

"Well the Hokage wanted to see us. I wonder why on such a short notice..." She said as she looked back at Sasuke.

"I wanted to tell you the good news" Naruto smiled slyly and pulled Hinata close she giggled. TenTen and Sakura went blank in the face.

"N-N-Naruto your not s-s-serious are you" Sakura managed to studder out.

"Y-Y-Ya Naruto s-s-stop that it's not funny!" TenTen said.

Hinata giggled and she kissed Naruto "He's not kidding, you are looking at the sixth Hokage and the best yet." Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Hn...looks like you did accomplish your dream, huh, dope?" Sasuke held Neji propped up on his shoulder, "Come on Sakura lets go home." Sakura nodded and Sasuke gave Neji to TenTen. Everyone walked off in opposite directions holding onto the person they loved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"People of Konaha, I give you your new Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki"Tsunade screamed down. A roar of of cheering and applause exploded from the crowd as Naruto stepped onto the balcony with Hinata in his arms. Naruto was wearing the official Hokage cap and gown and smiling down at the people of his city.

"This is my village, this is my dream and I promise to protect this village!" Another roar came from the crowd he whispered to Hinata in his arms, "and I promise to protect you at the cost of my own life because I love you, always have, always will."

For the last time a the crowd went wild as Naruto walked back into the compound and Tsunade jumped down from the balcony heading off to Tazuka Town...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, Okay a little twist on the story, but I think it goes good with the next part anyway hope you liked it )


	7. Book2 Ch2 Secrets

Ch.7

_Secrets..._

It's been about a year since Naruto became Hokage. Today he's stuck in a meeting while Hinata is back in the living quarters playing with Crystal.

Hinata is bouncing Crystal on the couch while she feeds her.

"You look so much like your daddy..."She smiled and giggled as the Crystal hiccuped. Crystal stretched a bit. She stretched her arms behind Hinata and laughed out the words "daddy!".

Hinata jumped up and started hopping "Crystal, Crystal! Your first word!" She turned around to see Naruto smiling right at her.

'Naruto, Naruto did you here her!?" Naruto ran over to them and embraced them."Every word"

He grabbed Crystal from Hinata's arms and lifted her above his head. Crystal giggled and held out her arms to Naruto. "Daddy, too high! Too high!"

Hinata and Naruto started jumping up and down laughing. Naruto embraced Hinata and Crystal. They all fell to the ground while Crystal was still laughing uncontrollably. She toddled over to Hinata and started pulling gently on her hair.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Hinata turned around and looked at Crystal. She started laughing and smiled a her. Crystal giggled at the attention she was getting just from saying the words.

Naruto lifted her onto his chest where she started tugging at his shirt and hair. Hinata moved close to Naruto where she kissed him slightly on the lips and looked up at Crystal.

"We should probably put her to sleep." Naruto commented and Hinata nodded. Crystal looked at them understanding what they were saying.

"Nooooooooo! I'm not sleee-py..." She yawned and Naruto and Hinata laughed. He brought her into his arms and walked her into the nursery.

The spare bedroom had been turned into the nursery. It had a small crib in the corner and light blue wallpaper. A small toy box had been placed on the far wall. A book shelf was near the crib where Naruto or Hinata would read to Crystal before she went to sleep.

When Naruto reached the crib Crystal was nodding off. Naruto gave her a slight kiss on the forward and whispered into her ear.

"Good night sweetie..." Crystal stretched and curled into a ball and whispered back before nodding off.

"G-good night, D-daddy..." With that she fell asleep in a curled up a ball. Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata who was standing in the doorway.

"Long day?" she smiled back at him and laughed as Naruto brought her into his arms, bridal style.

"Ya long, but this made my day." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "How's my angel today?"

"Well...I might feel a little better after a good nights rest..." She yawned and fell asleep their in his arms. He smiled at her and brought her into the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and lay beside her." Good night sweetie" he whispered before falling asleep awaiting his day off tomorrow...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Sun pulled up over the horizon and sunlight shown down on the Uzamaki coumpound. Naruto yawned and felt a slight weight on his chest pulling at his hair.

"Daddy, wake up, Daddy!" Crystal was sprawled on his chest crying. "Something wrong with Mommy!"

Naruto sprung up and looked around. Crystal kept sobbing and Naruto took her in his arms. He ran into the living area. He looked down at Crystal.

"Honey where's Mommy?" Crystal took her arm and pointed towards the bathroom. He put her down on the couch.

"Crystal do me a favor and stay right here. I'm going to go check on mommy." Crystal nodded still sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto ran into the bathroom where he saw Hinata standing over the sink with a pale look on her face. Naruto came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I think you should look at this." he looked at her questionably when she revealed a small book.

"I found this when I woke up in the back of the dresser when I pulled out the drawer." She handed him the small book and he began to read

_To who it may concern,_

_I have leaved a faithful life and I hope my will give the people of my village a better view of my son. Most likely the people would probably think him as a monster, because of what I did. I can only hope he can forgive me for what I have done. I leave my estate,fortune, and my clan name to my son, Naruto Uzamaki_

_ Sincerely, Yonadiame Manato,_

_ The Fourth Hokage_

Naruto's eyes grew large as he read the signature at the end. He looked up at Hinata who was already staring at him.

"Hinata-" Naruto said as he read the note over and over again, making sure he didn't miss-read.

"Naruto turn to the back..." Naruto flipped through empty pages until he got to the back where a small note had been written.

_P.S. As part of my clans rights, the first born of my son is to be inherited the place of the head of the the Leaf Village, in the name of the Fourth Hokage's will. _

Naruto turned the same color as Hinata as his eyes landed on thelast period.

"Well... I don't know what to say, Hinata." Naruto tilted her head up towards his. How about we worry about this later. It's my day off I think we should have some fun with Crystal."

Hinata nodded and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto pulled back and had a curious look on his face.

"Hinata what were you doing in the bathroom?" Hinata hugged him and looked up at him.

" Well I came in here before reading this and, well...Naruto, I'm pregnant..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	8. Book2 Ch3 Angels and Devils

ch.8

_Angles and Devils_

I've been forgetting to put this but **I do not own Naruto** but I wish I did. Anyway I'd like to say I have decided to continue my series due to the good amount of reviews and favorites. And may I say I was bombarded with e-mails of favorites, over 50. Thank you so much! Anyway enjoy this chapter XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked at Hinata with a huge smile an Hinata started blushing about it all.

"Oh Hinata this is great news!'' Hinata looked at him and giggled. They both smiled and turned towards the hall and out to the living room, where they found Crystal still sniffling and crying. When Hinata walked into the room smiling, Crystal cheered up and ran into her legs, snuggling her face into her jeans.

"Mommy? Mommy okay?" Crystal asked still snuggling her face into her legs. Hinata bent down and picked up Crystal from her hips and cradled her in her arms.

"Yes I'm fine my little angle." She rubbed her nose against hers and Crystal giggled. She gave Crystal to Naruto who stuck her on his shoulders.

"Wanna go to the park?" Crystal started patting her hands on his head and smiling."I'll take that as a yes." Naruto laughed as he grabbed her hands and they walked out the door with a smile on their face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got to the park they met up with Neji and TenTen enjoying a meal together on a bench while a small boy was playing with a ball a few feet in front of them.

"Hello, Neji, TenTen." Hinata said as she walked along next to Naruto who still carried Crystal on his shoulders.

"Hokage-Sama, Lady Hinata," Neji said as he looked up from his meal."What brings you here?" TenTen smiled at them and grabbed on to Neji.

"Not much just came by to enjoy my day off..." Naruto trailed off as he took Crystal off his shoulders and placed her near the young boy playing with the ball.

She tottled over to the small boy and tripped over him. She smiled at him and he hit the ball towards her with a big smile on his face they played, hitting the ball back and forth while the group near the bench were talking. There were all have a great time when Naruto looked at Hinata and started rubbing her stomach.

"How you guys doing?" still directing his view towards Hinata.

"Were doing fine." she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Neji and TenTen glared at them with a look of surprise. Hinata grabbed on to Naruto and they both smiled at them.

"Last week" Hinata said giggling, almost reading their minds. They exchanged hugs and TenTen and Neji gave congratulations. No one had noticed that Neji and TenTen's kid had snuck up behind Crystal and embraced her and they both fell to the ground. Crystal and the small boy giggled.

"TenTen we should probably get going. I'll go get Himato."Neji got up and walked towards the two children playing. They were back to playing with the ball. When Neji picked Himato up he started to cry a reach out towards Crystal who did the same to Himato.

Neji and TenTen said goodbyes and walked off. Naruto got up and picked up Crystal who was still sniffling. "Daddy! I want play with Nee-Chan!"

Hinata took Crystal from Naruto arms and rocked her gently in her arms. She kept sniffling but calmed down and eventually fell asleep in her arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got home, Hinata and Naruto put Crystal down in her crib.

"Hinata you should lay down I'll get you some dinner, I'm sure your hungry." He picked up Hinata and lay her on the bed.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet..."Hinata said as she pulled her self under the covers.

"Anything for my little angel..." he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He began to lay down on top of her and continue to kiss her. He got up and walked into the kitchen where he started to prepare a meal for Hinata.

Naruto was about to bring the plate to Hinata's room when he heard a crashing sound coming from the nursery.

He put the plate down and ran into the nursery. A large hole had been placed in the far wall and Crystal was no where to be seen. Hinata had run into the room to see the sight. Her eyes narrowed and her Byukugan activated Naruto started to flare red. They both jumped out the hole and out into the night...

"Naruto that way!" Hinata lept off into the distance and Naruto followed. They ended in a small clearing in the woods. They saw Crystal struggling in a large mans arm.

"M-M-Mommy!D-D-Daddy!" Crystal was sobbing and screaming for dear life.

A small man walked out from behind a tree with a hook for a hand. He was glaring at the two ninja with the intention to kill.

"You-" Naruto started glaring at the men and he began to get really angry.

"Just made a big mistake!" Naruto charged forward but stopped abruptly as the small man held a kunai to Crystal's neck. She started wail and reach out towards Naruto.

"Daddy!" Naruto's heart froze and shattered as he realized there was nothing he could do. His chakra died down and a look of sadness came across his face.

"Sweet, Sweet revenge for what you did to me. Made a fool out of me!" the man grunted and took the child from the larger mans arms and still held the knife to her neck. She began to squirm and try to get away, but nothing she could do would get her free. The man gave a wicked smile.

"Now it's time for me to take my revenge on you." his hand flicked to the side...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

hehe cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Please give reviews I love to hear from my readers.


	9. Book2 Ch4 Conflict!

Book 2

Ch.4

_Conflict!Battle in The Forest_

Blood splattered and Naruto fell to his knees. His hands fell to the ground and water started to fall down his face. He's glare turned up and he was shocked to see what he saw.

Crystal was on the ground still sobbing and the small man had been punctured by Hinata Jyuken. She took a kick at the man but was stopped. Her foot was twisted and she flung away and slammed against a tree. Hinata struggled up and pointed towards Crystal.

Naruto nodded and with a orange flash not even seen to the human eye had grabbed Crystal and placed behind a tree in a matter of a second.

Both Naruto and Hinata assumed battle positions ready to fight when the two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Kinon, do it..." The smaller man whispered as he sprung in the air and began a few hand signs. Kinon pulled out a small paint brush and painted a symbol on the ground that standed for "Wing"

"Oh, to Hell with this!" Naruto jumped into the air and started making few hand signs of his own, but was stopped when both men started to glow. An aura surrounded Hinata and Naruto.

When the flash cleared all Hell broke loose, Literally. Both men were floating in the air with a set of red and black wings. Their faces had gone to a blood red color and fangs that came down to their chin.

Naruto and Hinata went pale in the face.

"What are you?" Hinata said as her color started to return to her face. She noticed that the marking was gone beneath them and a small rift had took its place.

One of the men started to laugh as he spoke " We are the demons of Hell, and we feast on the souls of you pathetic mortals!"

Hinata thought back to their trip to Kinoko and those women the men had killed.

"So those women in-" Hinata was cut short as one of the demons started to laugh.

"Yes of course. Now let me take away what is rightfully mine!" Both demons charged at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto jumped in front of Hinata who was frozen stiff. He looked at the demons with a killing intention and made a few hand signs with amazing speed.

"Wind Style! Hurricane wind strike!" with out a second to spare both demons were flung back, but rebounded by flying straight up. Hinata regained her thought and took to the Battle with Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and started to form a rasengan in his right hand. Down below the two demons were busy fighting Hinata who went back in forth in a tiajutsu battle. Every time it would seem she had landed a hit, the other demon would block it. Hinata jumped up as she saw a hint of blue. Naruto collided with on of the demons who was sent back, but just to be greeted by Hinata's 64 palm protection.

Naruto got up and quickly ran at the charging demon. The demon spiraled up words just before hitting Naruto and made some hand signs

Hell flash! Fire eruption Jutsu!" A crack in the Earth subsided and started to get bigger. Naruto tried to run away but was caught in a blast of flames.

Hinata had seen all that had happened and took a devastating punch to the demons stomach and ran over to Naruto who was lying on the ground. She looked up at the Demon in the air and for once he took the scare.

He jumped into the air and unleashed an enormous amount of kicks and punches to his stomach. Hinata kept punching him and kept kicking. She had took him to the ground and was punching him back and forth in the head. She stopped and ran over to Naruto who was still lying on the ground.

She turned him over and leaned her ear on his chest.

...

Nothing she started thrusting her hands on his chest and blowing air into his mouth, but nothing had worked. Hinata fell over his chest still sobbing and pounding her fist on the ground.

"No!No! I can't lose you! Naruto don't leave me!" She kept sobbing and didn't notice Crystal had managed to crawl over to Naruto and Hinata.

Crystal saw Hinata crying and she started to cry herself. Hinata looked up and took Crystal into her arms holding onto her as if she didn't she would die.

"Relax, Hinata your not gonna lose me that easily..."Hinata looked down at Naruto who was smiling up at her wide awake.

"Naruto! Please don't do that to me again! Please don't!" she bent down and kissed him. He grabbed her neck and they entwined into each other. They pulled back after loss of breath and smiled at the other.

"Hinata, Lets go home. I'm starving!" Hinata just shook her head and giggled. She took Crystal in her arms and they began to walk away but he turned around abruptly.

"Hinata take Crystal home I need to take care of them..." Hinata nodded and she ran off into the woods.

Naruto pulled them into the rift and after seeing the hand signs preformed by the two men the first time, he did them in reverse.

A light engulfed Naruto and he couldn't see anything. When the light cleared Naruto stood there in an empty clearing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Naruto got back Crystal was asleep and Hinata was sitting at the table with two sets of food placed on it. Naruto smiled and ran over to her. He gave her a quick kiss and then began to eat. She smiled at him as he ate. He looked up at her questioningly.

"I was just thinking about something..." She started eating her food with a blush on her face.

Naruto swallowed and started to speak "So what is it?"

Hinata just looked at him and smiled " I was thinking about the day you began to love me..."

"Hinata why are you thinking about the things all the way back since I met you?" Hinata looked up at him and she giggled.

"Anyway I got to work tomorrow so I think I'll turn in for the night, I'm pretty ti-r-e-d-" His face fell on the table and she giggled.

Hinata picked him up and placed him on their bed.

"My turn..." she laid down next to him and she fell into her sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well I'm almost done with book two then I have a surprise! XD anyway keep reading please, And REVIEW!


	10. Book2 Ch5 Memories

Book 2

Ch.5

Memories...

The Sun had just pulled up over the horizon and Naruto was already at work, tiredly listening to his meeting members.

Hinata slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. A small cup of coffee had been placed on the counter. Their was a note next to it reading;

_Good Morning! There is some breakfast in the fridge,_

_ love ya_

Hinata smiled and turned to the fridge where she found a full breakfast set up for her. She took a sip of her coffee and put the breakfast on the table.

She was about to sit down when Crystal came stumbling over with a large book. She fell over onto the book and looked up Hinata.

Hinata giggled and picked up Crystal and the book, "What's this?" she opened the book and laughed.

"I know what this is..." she flipped through the pages looking at some of the pictures.

She brought Crystal over to the couch and sat down next to her." Mommy what is dis?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"This is me and Daddy's photo album before we were married" Crystal looked confused but looked at the pictures anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Here is my surprise! I'm going to give you three options that are photos in the album. I'll go into explain each photo. Remember each of them are from before Naruto and Hinata got married. Tell me in a review the number. The first one that has two will be the one to do, okay here they are

1.Hinata and Naruto happily sitting on the Hokage monument.

2.Naruto grabbing on to Hinata from behind at the beach

3.Naruto blushing with a small heart shaped box hidden behind him while talking to Hinata.

There you go, now go ahead and tell me in the review!


	11. Book2 Ch6 Valentine Day

Ch .11

valentines day

(I still don't own Naruto)

authors note:been a while? ; ) I feel bad but this will be it for this story T.T

but the good news is I will be starting another naruhina fanfiction that I hope to be much longer! Anyway onto the story...

(this is before they were married remember)

Naruto woke up to see Hinata lying sound asleep right next to him. Today was a special day. Valentines day.

Naruto smiled to himself as he kissed his lavender angel on the forehead and snuck out the door. He closed it soundlessly behind him.

He rushed past many people trying to find the things he was looking for. He had made an extremely long list that any woman would find pleasing. First he had to get the dinner reservations...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"grrrrrrr that sure is an ungodly amount" the man just shrugged and smiled. Naruto just handed him the money and stormed off.

The day went on the same way. Naruto going to find something for his list and ended up paying money enough to feed a whole village for a year, but nothing was too good for his perfect angel.

Hinata woke up and couldn't find Naruto anywhere. To say the least she was worried. She went outside and started walking aimlessly around the village I hopes of finding her beloved eventually she saw him walking by himself with his hands behind his back.

She ran to him with a worried look on her face. Naruto was startled to see her, but he just comfortable quickly and kissed her. He started to blush as he took out a box from behind his back that was shaped like a heart.

It had a ribbon on the front that read:

"happy valentines day, Hinata!" Naruto handed it to her and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then a sad look came across her face.

"Whats wrong? Do you not like it?" he questioned her trying to get an answer.

"No! Naruto I love it! Its just...I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." Hinata frowned, but Naruto just smiled and said.

"Your all I wold ever want for valentines day. Now come on there something else I would like to show you."

Before Hinata knew it she was being dragged through Konaha y her wrist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata gasped at the scene in front of her. Naruto had set up reservations for them in a fancy restaurant. It was lit y candle and the tale already had food set on it. Their was another ox waiting for her at the table.

She walked over and sat down with Naruto she saw the box and opened it. Inside a solid gold necklace waited for her. She examined it closely and the words "Naruto and Hinata" were expertly etched in.

Hinata was speechless so she did the only thing could do, kiss him. Naruto took that as "Oh my god Naruto I love it.

They ate their dinner and left for home. They were both were very tired and fell asleep in each others arms waiting for tomorrow...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that it! And again I'm so sorry for stopping this so abruptly but ideas for another just kept flowing. I hope you can forgive me (runs and hides from angry mob)


End file.
